Kat
Kat (キャット, Kyatto) is a character made by Hibiko ''on Fanfiction.net. She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside the Sword Art Online death game on the First Day and one of the first player to enter the fairy VRMMORG ALfheim Online. Appearance Kat is a girl of about 5'5' of height with long black hair reaching her hips and with two differently bright-colored eyes, affected by heterochromia iridis: her right one red and her left one blue. She usually wears a simple blue coat ending in a v pattern at her belly button, showing her pale skin and her equipment belt filled with small potions and shurikens, black combat pants and boots. She is also wearing black and blue fingertip-less gloves and a silver ring on her right annular. A tattoo is also painted on both of her hands, depicting the kanji symbols ''無 ''and ''限, which, together, forms the word Infinite. Personality Kat is a rather serious, calm and determined girl that often uses her strength as intimidation to scare off people that are weaker than herself. Although she can be friendly from time to time and is a Frontliner herself, she just often tells herself that she would never be able to actually be in any type of team such as a Guild or even a simple Party because she fears that she might hurt someone during a fight by accident, for her mind is rather different when she isn't fighting. Right when her weapon is unsheathed, she simply disconnects psychologically until the enemy is either whimpering on the ground simply unable to move, is unwilling to fight, have low HP, or is just dead. During this "disconnection", she becomes extremely cold to the point she won't ever talk during combat and, although this makes her deadly as her own human reflexes are quicker and her combat skills actually very impressive even without Sword Skills, she cannot think by herself during this phase and is plainly just a killing machine. The only way to actually notice that she enters this "disconnection" is from her eyes, which look dead, semi-closed. After she "re-connects", she still has memories about the fight, but she is different from then and, sometimes, she can enter this phase simply through provoked anger. Background Kat was born in a low-class home of a very religious family in the outskirts of Tokyo. Because of her Heterochromia, her parents thought she was an error of nature, a spawn of Satan, and treated her poorly during her childhood. Even the other children at the kindergarten school was staying away from her because of this, which gave her nothing in return other than loneliness. The only friend she ever had was a small cat that was always meeting her when she was walking in the streets which she decided to give it the name of Kuro. Both were very caring to each other. When she reached her seven years of age, her sister, Chiyu, was born and her parents thought of her as a miracle that could cleanse the presence of the "hellspawn" Kat was. They kicked her out of her home and she found herself wandering in the streets with Kuro at her side as she cried silently, sitting on the sidewalks, often under a lamppost. She was soon found by a police officer and her parents were both arrested and charged for Child Abuse after she told everything to the policeman. When the father was brought to the nearest police station nearby with his wife, he just looked at his daughter with an angered grin and spat. "My daughter? You? You're not my daughter. You don't deserve to be my daughter! Chiyu was our little sun. Our little ray of light God himself has given us and you're taking her away from us by sending us to jail! May God's light rot your corpse, spawn of Satan…… may it rot truly!'' They were both sent to an asylum afterwards and were never allowed to see their children ever again. Recent reports stated that they had drew dozens of crosses on the walls of their individual rooms, praying all day long. As for the children, they were both sent to two different orphanages. In some way, it really didn't bothered Kat that much, but, in the other, all the pain she endured made her just depressed and gloomy. The only thing that kept her happy was Kuro, which she was allowed to keep with her, yet she still felt that pain within herself that would only make her feel miserable. It was then that the lead employee of the orphanage suddenly decided to ask her if she wanted to register herself within any training classes so she could occupy herself with something else than the orphanage's school. Since she had started to grown a liking for swords while looking at them on the Internet, she responded with Kendo. Although it surprised the lead employee, she accepted still and, thus, she was registered in Kendo club and found a way to release the anger she had collected within the years. Her teacher soon found that her attitude was unusual when she was fighting; that she looked like some sort of fighting zombie. To that, she responded that it was her way of fighting and the teacher decided that it was best to drop the subject. Three years later, she had beaten everyone within the dojo. Even her teacher was having trouble defeating her. She started participating within regional championships, then national championships when she reached the age of 13. For once, her pain was gone. For once, she was prideful about herself. For once, the emotional pain she had endured for so long vanished for a small amount of time. Then, when she reached the finals of one competition, she was paired with someone that looked maybe as skilled as her. However, her name was what was the most troubling. Chiyu. It wasn't the same Chiyu for sure, but just the name alone was already bringing her painful memories from her childhood back. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she went full overboard on her adversary during the match, which completely took her off-guard and forced her to block with her arm by reflex. Her arm was broken on an instant. Penalized by this, this Chiyu went crying to her enraged mother who shouted at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! This is a friendly duel, not a fight to the death, you demon! My poor little Chiyu just wanted to do Kendo and look what you have done to her! Come on, Chiyu, let's get to the hospital." This event made Kat simply leave the Kendo competitions for good, shocked by what happened. When she reached 14, her teacher, at the dojo, asked her if she would like to be able to train without risking harming people. She answered with a yes, then he gave her a NerveGear console and a copy of Sword Art Online with a smile. "I know it's just a video game, Katsumi, but maybe you need to relax a little bit. I am too old for this, but, I thought one particular girl would like it." She had eyed the strange technology with a curious blink, then thanked him for such a gift before getting back home, already hearing about the children of the orphanage starting to log in the game. Smiling, she logged in without even thinking about the consequences. Without thinking that, now, it would be a real fight to the death. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment * Steel Curved Blade Set * Leather Coat * Leather Belt * Pack of Kunaïs * Health Potions x 5 * Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons * Ys Sword Set (Floor 7 curved sword and scabbard) * Demon Blade Muramasa Set (Floor 15 katana and scabbard. Kept until end-game.) Later Armor Holder of the Demon Blade set * Demon Blade's Coat * Demon Blade's Shoulder Pads * Demon Blade's Chained Breastplate * Demon Blade's Skirt * Demon Blade's Glove * Demon Blade's Greaves Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 98 * HP: 21000 Skills Buffs (To be completed.) One-Handed Curved Sword and Scabbard * Reaver - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a downward slash with the blade. * Hammer - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a downward strike with the scabbard. * Angel - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a upper slash with the blade. * Lift - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a upper strike with the scabbard. * Fell Crescent - (1-hit strike) A high-class charge-type sword skill that delivers a downward blow with the blade and covers a distance of 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. * Hammering Stun - (1-hit strike) A quick strike with the end of the scabbard towards the head of an enemy, able to induce a Daze effect for 10 seconds. * Angelic Hammer - (2-hit strike) A medium-level attack that performs an upper vertical slash with the blade, then a downward smash with the scabbard. * Butcher - (2-hit combo) A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with the blade, both strikes able to induce a Bleed effect for 10 seconds each. * Lifting Angel - (2-hit strike) A high-class attack which main function is to back off of an enemy for dodging purposes. Implies a upper smack with the scabbard followed by a kick to the ground before quickly slashing upwards with the blade, causing a Bleed effect that lasts a short 4 seconds, the slash forcing the user to perform a distancing backflip that covers a distance of 3 meters away from the bleeding target. * Faint - (2-hit strike) A medium-level attack that starts with the user rushing forward towards the enemy with the sword in its scabbard, then a faint of taking the blade out before crushing the tip of the hilt of the blade right in the target's stomach, stunning it for two seconds, before taking the blade out and performing a strong diagonal slash towards the neck. Causes a Bleed effect for 12 seconds if succeeded. * Counter-Strike - (2-hit strike) Parries the attack of an enemy with the scabbard before slashing diagonally with the blade. * Heavy Thunder - (3-hit combo) Charging up the skill for 3 seconds, the user rushes forwards to swing diagonally left, then right then straight down.The last move is powerful and used to break the block of the foe if they do not have a shield. * Horizon's Edge - (4-hit combo) A highly powerful skill. It starts with a rushing swing at the enemy's side. The user then spins to slash twice more before pivoting to the other side and finishing off the attack. The last move will induce a powerful bleed effect for 20 seconds. It will also "Daze" the foe for 5 seconds even if it is parried. Throwing Weapons * Single Shot - Throws a single charged kunaï. * Double Shot - Throws two charged kunaïs. * Triple Shot - Throws three charged kunaïs. * Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged kunaïs. * Quintuple Shot - Throws five kunaïs at once. Martial Arts * Embracer (1-hit strike.) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. * Charged Kick (1-hit strike.) Imbues power in a single kick. * Flash Hit (1-hit strike.) A basic fast punch. * Meteor Fall (2-hit combo. A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. * Meteor Break (7-hit combo.) A seven-hit combo, needing Unarmed and One-Handed Sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle. * Gengetsu (1-hit strike.) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. * Shatterpoint (1-hit strike.) By tapping on a breakable object, the user can sense its weak points and shatter it with a powerful blow. * Uppercut (1-hit strike.) An uppercut to the foe's chin. * Ligament Shred (1-hit strike.) A mid-level skill that imbues power into the user's claw-hands followed by a grip of the enemy's joints, then ripping them, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. * Charged Punch (1-hit strike.) Imbues the user's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Elbow (1-hit strike.) Imbues the user's elbow with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Knee (1-hit strike.) Imbues the user's knee with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Claw (1-hit strike.) Imbues the user's claw attack with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. * Whirling Feet (4-hit combo.) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. * Rising Uppercut (5-hit combo.) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. Relationships Trivia * Kat is one of the only players that is capable of using the Sword and Scabbard Sword Skills. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Hibiko Category:SAO Character